


The Rumor

by RN2017



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, Miscarriage, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RN2017/pseuds/RN2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Betty have a unique relationship. And in the Bahamas things between Daniel and Betty heat up. But when they come home not everything the happened in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: A Few Hours Later

**Updated 4/19/16**

**Author’s Notes: So I have been re-watching all of the Ugly Betty seasons. This kind of pop into my head as I watched the last season I thought of this. This starts with the episodes** _The Bahamas Triangle_ and _Be-Shure_. **I think that I am only going to update once a month. Right now I have two fanfics I am finishing one by the end of the summer and the other by the end of the year. Hopefully both will be done by the end of the summer.**

Also looking for a beta for this story, so if you would like to do it please PM me.

**If you have read Charmed or The White Queen you know that I have other fanfics in the works that include The 100, Blood Ties, Hunger Games, Lost Girl, Divergent, and Percy Jackson.**

**Warning: *** Smut. *****

**Summary: Daniel and Betty have a unique relationship. And in the Bahamas things between Daniel and Betty heat up. But when they come home not everything the happened in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. AU.**

The Rumor by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty.**

Chapter One: A Few Hours Later

         In one deep breath she woke. Her eyes opened slowly as she heard sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. Betty knew she was not in her room the moment she woke up. It was dark outside as she peered out the windows. Unlike the wind in New York the breeze was warm and comfortable, when she remembered that she was in the Bahamas. But it still didn't explain the reason why she wasn’t in her hotel room. 

         Betty wasn’t really sure of the day before or even the last few minutes. She wasn’t sure if the last few days or the last few minutes were a dream or not. She also didn’t understand the warming of her body. She tried to stretch her body. Betty found that she was very sore through out her body. She tried to stretched her legs but found it impossible for they seem to be weighed down.

         She sounded a low moan as pleasure coursed through her body. She relished in the pleasure, but questioned its source. She slowly and lazily looked around the room. Betty was surprised to find a brunette head between her thighs. Another spike of pleasure rolled through Betty as the brunette head opened her legs wider, before she got the chance to figure out whose bed she had ended up in.

         “You taste so good Betty.” the head sounded. Betty stilled. She knew that voice. She had been hearing that voice from her desk for over three years.

           _Daniel? Was she really in Daniel’s bed? No, she couldn’t be in Daniel’s bed. Could she?_

Betty tried remembering the last day, but simply only came up with flashes of her and Daniel talking by a bar or eating dinner together. And she could remember all the other times she was with Daniel but never in this way. 

         She moaned again as his tongue circled her clit.

         _“Daniel,”_ She moaned. His tongue slowly moved up and down her slit. His fingers replaced his tongue as he pushed a finger into Betty, bending it slightly, causing her even more pleasure. His beard brushed her thigh as he worked her to an orgasm. Daniel sucked her clit as his fingers pumped in and out of her.

         _“Daniel,”_ she moaned louder again.

         Daniel loved the way Betty moaned his name. With vigor he suckled her clit and nosed along the sensitive nerves of her womanhood, nibbling gently and lipping her flesh. Daniel moaned against her flesh sending another wave of pleasure through her body. _“Daniel, please.”_ she begged, he was teething her clit and sucking and pushing his tongue against the trapped nubbin. Betty withered against him as the pleasure climbed higher.

         _“Daniel. Please, I can’t…I can-”_ Betty stilled as a crashing wave of pleasure rolled over her. Daniel slowly kissed his way up her body, drawing his tongue across her hips and under her breast. His hand cupped her breast, pinching each erect nipple, and slowly brought his mouth to one. Slowly sucking on her nipples as she fell back to Earth for the sixth time that night. She slowly came back to her senses. Betty was fully waked and pleasantly satisfied.

Daniel nipped at Betty’s neck slowly making his way to her lips. He placed a soft kiss against her lips. “You look beautiful, Betty.” Daniel whispered. Betty wanted to pull away. This was wrong. She knew he was still getting over Molly. Falling into bed with her would send him the wrong message. But she couldn’t help but fall into his arms at the moment.

         She could taste herself on his lips as they kissed. They fell comfortably against the sheet of the bed.  Betty didn’t mind the weight of his body. She enjoyed the feeling. She missed the weight and warmth of other person next to her. It had been rough with Matt. After their fall out they really were never the same again. Ever since he broke up with her, they had been falling further and further apart.

         Daniel kissed Betty softly. He knew that the night would be soon be over and the last day in the Bahamans would be a pond them shortly. They would be going back to New York the next day and he wanted to make every second count. He wanted to be with her one last time before thewas night over. He knew once they were back in New York, he and Betty would no longer be lovers, but friends. 

         “Daniel, again.” she whispered. Betty felt his erection against her belly. She wanted him again despite her warring feelings. She wrapped her legs around his torso. His arms caged her in, resting just above her head.

         _“Daniel, please.”_ she moaned against him.  She wanted this once last chance to be with him.

         Daniel silenced her with a kiss. He cupped her breast and slowly made his way down her body with his fingers. He swiftly pushed two fingers into her, and then slowly moved them within her. Wetness gathers quickly between her thighs.

         Betty holds on to his biceps as he pushes into her. Her nails cut into his skin as he sinks inside of her. Once he is fully seated within her, he stills. He kisses Betty long and hard trying to imprint the memories of these last few hours in his brain.

         “Daniel,” she pants. She wanted to move, fast and hard. She never remembered a time before when she wanted someone so badly. Even with her past lovers the want that she felt with Matt or Henry or Walter was nothing compared to the want she has for Daniel.

         “Betty, wait, just a minute.” He wanted to savor the moment to make it last just a bit long before they had to leave. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in as Betty’s nails created fresh red lines across his back on top of the slightly old ones the he gained through out the night.

         “Faster.” she whined. Betty was tired older of taking it slow. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Daniel pushed into her again roughly, but at a snail-like pace. Betty saw fit to punish him and ran another pair of red lines up his back.

         “Ow, Betty.” he panted into her ear. “I’m going to make you pay for that.” He pinned her down onto the bed, taking both hands threading their fingers together. Daniel soon thrusted back into her with force, over and over again. Slowly the pace increased. Pleasure building between them, thrust after thrust.

         “Daniel, I’m almost there.” Betty whispered. He nodded forcing his face from her neck to see her face. Thrusting faster now with her body moving in tandem. Her breath coming out in short bursts.

         “Betty,” he moaned. “Oh, God. Betty.” He was so close but he wanted Betty to come first. He tried as hard as he could to hold off until she came. He was a good lover and he always delivered on his promises.

         “Daniel,” she screamed as she came. Her walls pulsing around him with her thighs squeezing his torso. Soon after, he released inside of her, releasing a loud moan into her neck. He smiled.

          Lazily Daniel drew across her skin as they lay there together, soaking in the after glow of their love making. He was going to miss this. Daniel knew the moment Betty left his room he would want her even more. He may have only had the pleasure of having Betty for a night but he would do anything for a lifetime.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter Two: Two Days Earlier

**Update 4/19/16**

**Author’s Notes: I’m looking for a beta for this story, so if you would like to do it please PM me. If you have read Charmed or The White Queen you know that I have other fanfics in the works that include The 100, Blood Ties, Hunger Games, Lost Girl, Divergent, and Percy Jackson.**

**Warning: *** Contains lines from the show. *****

**Summary: Daniel and Betty have a unique relationship. And in the Bahamas things between Daniel and Betty heat up. But when they come home not everything the happened in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. AU.**

The Rumor by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty.**

Chapter Two: Two Days Earlier

         He was having the worst luck. Marc thought the Bahamas would be a great escape. He wanted fun in sun and in short he wanted a sweet love affair with some hot, latin, gay, sex god. But he was out of luck. The Bahamas did not house any gay men and Marc couldn’t take it anymore.

         On the third day of the shoot his search had ended with a sigh.  “This is the only empty stool. And I know we aren’t exactly friends, so we don’t have to talk.” He stated as he sat next to the only open seat at the bar that sat at the edge of the beach. He got saddled with Daniel Meade as the only person he knew at the bar. But he didn’t want someone who would be coming back to New York with him; he wanted something, or better yet, someone new.

         “Drink!” He shouted to the bartender across the crowded bar. He couldn’t get over the heat. And worse the amount of people. It was one in the afternoon no self-respecting bar would be packed this early in the day. He thought he could drink himself away today before the tide changed and brought in the crowds.

         He was hot and bothered. Not only were there not any men to satisfy Marc’s needs but now he discovered that he had also forgotten to reapply his sunblock, to prevent the unbelievable sunburn that had haunted him as a child. He hated is Irish roots for making him burn so easily but loved his dark hair, because he would never look so good in the winter without it.

         But this didn’t stop him from drinking. Two and an half hours had gone by and four tropical drinks later and he was talking to Daniel Meade in a drunk rant. “It is so much to ask for meaningless vacation sex. But a little known fact: there are **NO** gay people in the Bahamas. I have searched the gym, the spa, the private beach and, not a waxed chest or condescending attitude to be found.” He was truly out of luck.

         “What about those two guys right there?” Daniel questioned. He had pointed to the two-waxed chested guys at the end of the bar. “Totally gay.”

         “European,” Marc clarified. “Rookie mistake.” Daniel nodded. Marc knew the gay community who was he to question him. 

         “This is the worst gaycation ever.” Marc professed moments later, and dramatic as ever. He was tired of the sun and the fun that everyone was having but himself. 

* * *

         Daniel had been at the bar sipping on his drink for a good hour before Marc came crashing in. He was simply uninterested. Uninterested in anything and anyone since he came back from burying his wife. After the cult and the pain he went through after Molly, this vacation was going to be the reset button for his life. There was one problem. He couldn’t seem to get excited.

         Betty had suggested that maybe to move on with his life, he needed a lay. A good lay. And here in the Bahamas would be perfect. One time with a stranger, one night and he would be on his way to being his old self again. Daniel four years ago, heck even ten years ago could pick up any girl with a single pick up line. He was a master at the one night stand, and was perfect at sneaking out. But lately he had the hardest time even getting hard.

         That is why he was at the bar in the first place. As Becks would put it, _To pick up chicks._ Daniel sighed and listens to Marc’s rant about the lack of fish in the sea in the Bahamas. _“It is so much to ask for meaningless vacation sex. But a little known fact: there are **NO** gay people in the Bahamas. I have searched the gym, the spa, the private beach, and not a waxed chest or condescending attitude to be found.” He was truly out of luck. _

_“What about those two guys right there?” Daniel questioned. He had pointed to the two-waxed chested guys at the end of the bar. “Totally gay.”_

_“European,” Marc clarified. “Rookie mistake.” Daniel nodded. Marc knew the gay community who was he to question him._

_“This is the worst gaycation ever.”_ Daniel raised an eyebrow and paused to think of his next words. At the moment the drink in his hand was mostly water than alcohol. He had been nursing it for the last hour. 

 He turned towards Marc with a smile, “Can I ask you a question? Do you just add gay to any regular word just to make it your word?”

         Marc shrugged. “Gaybe. Gaybe not.” Daniel and Marc laughed. It was just too funny.

         “Well, if it is any consolation, I’m kind of, trying to meet someone too. But I have forgotten how.” He was positive Marc would laugh at least once.

         “Well this is your lucky gay.” Daniel and Marc laughed again, “Ok, I’ll stop now. But seriously I can help you. Girls, love it when a straighty is down with the pink team. So, who do you have your eye on?” Marc looked around curiously.

         Daniel hinted over his shoulder to a blonde in a hot pink bikini. Marc eye the beauty and nodded. Daniel took a sip on his drink and slowly turned towards the blonde as she was heading over to Daniel at the bar.

* * *

         With a crash Betty landed in the only open spot on the bar. When she looked up she saw Daniel and Marc staring at her. “What?” she asked in a weary sigh. She had been run ragged all day.

         Wilhelmina Slater had been making her run endlessly since they landed in the Bahamas. It was make this list, find that person, and collect those things. She had enough. She was done with the Bahamas, and the fantasy of lying on the beach and getting a tan. At this rate she wouldn’t be able to enjoy the sunset.

         “Let me guess. Slater?” She looked up at Marc and grinds her teeth in a nod.

          “I’m so exhausted.” Betty stated. “I’ve been working since we touched down.” Daniel noted the way Betty slumped down into her chair.

         “Well, aren’t we just the three amigos.” Marc said sarcastically. “All work and no play.”

         “What are you talking about?” Betty asked. “What about those guys?” Betty hinted to the guys at the end of the bar.

         “They’re European.” Daniel stated, quickly.

         Betty raised her eyebrows questionably, “No, I’m not talking about them. I’m talking about the men behind them. The one in the plaid.” Betty pointed to the lone man in a blue plaid shirt, sipping his drink. Both Marc and Daniel turned to the man in question.

         “And they are French. If you wanted to know.”

         Daniel turned back, “How can you tell?” he asked.

         “Hair.” Daniel and Marc both eyed her questionably. “If they were Greek or Italian they wouldn’t bother to wax. If they were English or Irish or even from Whales they would be red because they would burn. But the French don’t burn that bad or very fast and they like an evenly waxed chest. So, they must be French.”

         “That makes sense.” Marc stated.

         “How do you know they are French and not from Portugal?” Daniel asked.

         “The drink.” She stated. “They called it Le Lièvre, the hare. It’s a very common drink on the French southern coast. Especially during the summer. They have a similar one here in the Bahamas.”

         Both Marc and Daniel looked at each other and then back to Betty. “What?” she questioned. “I was a straight A student all through high school and college. And I’m able to deal with Wilhelmina’s crazy demands between interviewing assistants for you.” She said to Daniel. “And you think I can’t detect who is gay or not with in a twenty meter distance of me.”

         Betty rolled her eyes and sighed. “It doesn’t matter. I just wanted a drink.”

         Marc ignores Betty and head towards the man in the blue plaid shirt to discover a great lay. Daniel, however, observed Betty as she ordered her drink. He saw thesy were tense almost to the point of breaking. Daniel knew Wilhelmina would never let Marc or Betty unless they were done for day. He knew the tension in her shoulders was getting worst by the second and if she did not release it soon she combust.

         “Are you doing anything tonight?” Daniel asked.

         Betty shook her head, “No. Why?”

         “Would you like to have dinner with me?” Daniel smiled.

**Author’s Notes (Continued): I don’t know any French drinks so I just kind of made one up hope you guys don’t mind. Also I think I’m going to write another chapter before school rolls around.**

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter Three: The Night Before

**Updated 4/20/16**

**Author’s Notes: I’m so sorry that this took so long to post. School this last few months has been stressful and I was focusing my on school than writing. Hopefully, I can write at least one or two chapters a month because I no longer have Charmed to worry about.**

**Also I’m looking for a beta for this story, so if you would like to do it please PM me. If you have read Charmed or The White Queen you know that I have other fanfics in the works that include The 100, Blood Ties, Hunger Games, Lost Girl, Divergent, and Percy Jackson.**

**Warning: *** Smut/ Flashback *****

**Summary: Daniel and Betty have a unique relationship. And in the Bahamas things between Daniel and Betty heat up. But when they come home not everything the happened in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. AU.**

The Rumor by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty.**

Chapter Three: The Night Before

         He had tried, truly he did. But it just wasn’t working. Physically, he meant. Daniel had tried early in the day after Betty left the bar to woo the blond in the bikini. However, after a few minutes of foreplay, little Daniel didn’t seem up to completing the task. His one time with a stranger for one night didn’t work out the way he expected. Daniel guesses that maybe his love for Molly was just too deep. And when she died that love started to morph into something else. But he didn’t know exactly what it was but he could feel it. And if he couldn’t move on he feared that it might turn into something he couldn’t stop.

         Daniel had a hard time focusing on the words of the menu after ten minutes of waiting. He made the invitation as carefree and friendly as possible.  He was now wondering what went wrong; maybe it was too carefree, too friendly.  Maybe she was standing him up because she changed her mind. He had no intensions of doing anything with Betty, because she deserved better. But he didn’t have time to linger long as Betty walked towards the table.

         “Hi.” Betty greeted Daniel.

            She was beautiful, no gorgeous. She was dressed in a red bikini and wore a black crochet cover up. She was like nothing Daniel had ever seen before. He knew she had curves from the first day he asked her to stand in for one of the models. But he didn’t know just how beautiful she was.

            “Hi,” Daniel said, “Would you like a seat?” he motioned to the seat across from him. Betty sat down, the moonlight making her skin glow. The waitress soon came over and both Daniel and Betty ordered their drinks.

            “So how late was I?” Betty asked.

            “Not long.” Daniel stated as he looked back down to his watch and notice she had only been about five minutes late and that he had actually arrived early in order to make a good impression. Those five minutes seemed like the longest in his life.

            It wasn’t long before the waitress came back with their drinks in hand and placed them on the table before walking away. “It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?” Betty asked.

            “Tonight is beautiful.” Daniel said staring at Betty as she sipped her cocktail. Daniel stared his hardest to keep his eyes on the menu in front of him. 

            “Have you ordered?” Betty asked.

            “No.” Daniel said, “But I haven’t had a chance to really look at the menu.”

            Betty looked up at Daniel, “What’s wrong?”

            “Wrong?” Daniel asked, “Why would anything be wrong?” After his failed attempt on the blonde, Daniel had remained in his room for the rest of the day. He couldn’t figure out what it was. He like the Blonde just fine, and it was not like he hadn’t had fun with girls like that before.

            Betty gave Daniel her famous eyebrow that raised a full few centimeters into her forehead. It was striking, powerful and questioning all at the same time. “Daniel?” She asked like mother to her defiant child. “Tell me.”

            “Well where do I start?”

            “Where else? The beginning.”

            “After you left…”

 

* * *

 

Dinner passed quickly. It became a blur of spicy foods, sweet drinks, and great conversation. Soon after they finished dessert, Betty and Daniel ended up at the beach.

“This was great.” Betty said as she looked out on the ocean.

“It was.” Daniel said. “I wish this could last forever.”

Betty looked over to Daniel, “Me too. But our life is not here, it’s in New York.” She said in a sigh.

“I know.” Daniel said, “I just want a break from life. A break from everything. After Molly, I didn’t think I could function again.” Daniel paused forcing his hand deeper into the cool sand. “But I did, against everything, I did.” Daniel sighed. “I don’t know what to do, Betty. I feel like I’m slowly fading back into black, white, and shades of gray, after experiencing the world in Technicolor. The thing with the girl was supposed to bring it back. Not just the whole sex thing, although that was a big part of it. I mean falling in love again.”

            Betty smiled, over the last four years she had seen him change greatly. “You will find love again, Daniel. I’m sure of it.” Betty laid her head on Daniel’s shoulder.

            Betty lifted her head and looked over at Daniel and smiled. Daniel smiled back. “I hope you are right.” Daniel whispered. He didn’t know how it happened, but looking back a few days later he findsthat he really didn’t mind. Daniel was a few inches from her lips. He was tempted to press his lips against hers, but he held back.

            Moonlight lit up the beach in gray and white tones. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?” Betty wondered when Daniel started to stare.

            Daniel raised his eyebrows in a question. “No, you have nothing on your face. Why would you ask?” Daniel face hurt. He had realized how many times he hadn’t smiled in the last few months until he had sat down and enjoyed himself. 

            “You were staring.” Betty stated. Daniel took a breath and decided that maybe tonight would be different than this morning.

            “Because your beautiful, Betty.” Betty smiled at Daniel. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew that this was Daniel, the sweet Daniel that she had discovered in her first year at MODE.

Daniel leaned in slightly not wanting to scare Betty. “Betty?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered. Betty looked over at Daniel, questioning his glaze.

“Daniel?” Daniel pressed his lips on hers. Betty was shocked. She never expected Daniel to kiss her. But he did.

* * *

Daniel blinked a few times before truly waking up. He looked around and noticed that he was on the plane back to New York, back to his life, a life he did not want to go back to.

He remembers his last few hours in the Bahamas.

         _Daniel kissed Betty softly. He knew that the night would be soon be over and the last day in the Bahamans would be upon them shortly. They would be going back to New York the next day and he wanted to make every second count. He wanted to be with her one last time before the night over. He knew once they were back in New York, he and Betty would no longer be lovers, but friends._

_“Daniel, again.” she whispered. His erection rubbed against her belly. He wanted her again despite the consequences. Betty wrapped her legs around his torso. His arms caged her in, resting just above her head._

_“Daniel, please.” she moaned against him.  Daniel wanted this once last chance to be with her before they separated and went their own ways._

_Daniel silenced her with a kiss. He cupped her breast and slowly made his way down her body with his fingers. He swiftly pushed two fingers into her, and then slowly moved them within her. Wetness gathers quickly between her thighs._

_She held on to his biceps as he pushed into her. Her nails bit into his skin as he was inside of her. He stilled, once he is fully seated within her. He kissed Betty long and hard trying imprint the memories of these last few hours in his brain._

_“Daniel,” she pants. He knew she wanted more, he could feel it in her kisses. He has never remembered a time before when he wanted someone so badly._

_“Betty, wait, just a minute.” He wanted to savor the moment to make it last just a bit longger before they had to leave. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in as Betty’s nails created fresh red lines across his back on top of the slightly older ones that he had gained throughout the night._

_“Faster.” she whined. Betty was tired of taking it slow. She wanted him. And she wanted him now. Daniel pushed into her again roughly, but at a snail like pace. Betty saw fit to punish him and created another pair of red lines up his back._

_“Ow, Betty.” he panted into her ear. “I’m going to make you pay for that.” He pinned her down onto the bed, taking both hands threading their fingers together. Daniel soon thrusted back into her with force over and over again. Slowly the pace increased. Pleasure building between them, thrust after thrust._

_“Daniel, I’m almost there.” Betty whispered. He nodded forcing his face from her neck to see her face. He thrusted faster now with her body moving in tandem. Her breath coming out in short bursts._

_“Betty,” he moaned. “Oh, God. Betty.” He was so close but he wanted Betty to come first. He tried as hard as he could to hold off until she came. He was a good lover and he always delivered on his promises._

_“Daniel,” she screamed as she came. Her walls pulsing around him with her thighs squeezing his torso. Soon after he released inside of her, releasing a loud moan into her neck. He smiled._

_Lazily Daniel drew across her skin as they lay there together, soaking in the after glow of their lovemaking. He was going to miss this. Daniel knew the moment Betty left his room he would want her even more. He may have only the pleasure of having Betty for a night but he would do anything for a lifetime._

         Daniel snapped out of his daydream and tried to focus his surroundings. His eyes founded Betty sleeping away on the plane a few rows up. They had agreed that the time they had in the Bahamas would stay in the Bahamas. He didn’t think the agreement would wear out this fast. And now he was fucked, he was so fucked. The moment he saw her on the plane sleeping away. This was the moment he realized that maybe not everything stays in the Bahamas.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter Four: Two Months Later

**Author’s Notes: Sorry for another wait. School has been killer. Hopefully this brightens your day. So I finally have a beta, so hopefully the chapters become better. I plan to do about 10 chapters in total for this story.**

**If you have read Charmed or The White Queen you know that I have other fanfics in the works that include The 100, Blood Ties, Hunger Games, Lost Girl, Divergent, and Percy Jackson.**

***Edited by MercyItsCirce***

**Summary: Daniel and Betty have a unique relationship. And in the Bahamas things between Daniel and Betty heat up. But when they come home not everything the happened in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. AU.**

The Rumor by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty.**

Chapter Four: Two Months Later

            A headache was crawling its way up her spine. The room had just stopped spinning. She just spent the last few minutes in the ladies bathroom dry heaving over the toilet. It was just the beginning of the day and she wanted to go home.

            Betty really hadn’t been trying to avoid Daniel for the last few weeks. She had been busy, too busy for her own taste. A week after the Bahamas and the tension behind her forehead came back with a raging force. She tried her best deal with it on her own but it only made it worse.

            Now she was trying to focus. There was something important she had to do. She checked her calendar again and found nothing to be concerned about. She sighed. Recently she had been so tired that some days she had been running late.

            “Hey, why weren’t you in the meeting today?” Marc said as he walked passed her and sat down at his desk. He was in flashing colors of blue and sliver, dressed in his favorite silk shirt. Lately he noticed that Betty was getting a bit spacey. There were times where whole hours went by and she would simply work and work and then worked some more.

            “Wait?” Betty paused. “What? There was a meeting today?” She was in panic mode. A lot of papers raced into the air as she was scrambling to collect everything she could need for the meeting.

            Marc paused before he asked with a smirk on his face, “Wait, did you not know?” He enjoyed messing with her some times. Just seeing her in a panic did wonders for his ego when she was Ugly Betty, new and innocence.

            But Marc in the last few years had become sort of a frenemy to her. She knew he would not intentionally hurt her. At least she didn’t think he would. Betty panicked and raced towards Daniel’s office.

            Betty rushed into Daniel’s office. “I’m sorry that I’m late. Its has been a really crazy day. I am sorry I’m late to the meeting I forgot it was today.” It was only when Betty sat in front Daniel did later realize that she had been tricked. She was going to kill Marc.

* * *

            Daniel thought when he came back from the Bahamas that his sex drive would be reset. But his libido wouldn’t have it, because all he could think about was Betty and their time in the Bahamas. He was trying to work on the new layout for the next issue of MODE, but he hadn’t getting any work done.

            Daniel sighed. And remembered he was hungry. Daniel paged his assistant. Betty had finish picking the perfect candidate for the job and she was perfect. A little too perfect. He pushed the button to contact his assistant, “Lexie, can you order my regular from the sandwich cart?”

            There was a beep followed by her response, “Yes, sure. No problem, boss.” He hears the click of his assistant’s heels across the floor heading off to get lunch.

Daniel took a deep breath and tried to the best of his abilities to focus on the photos his entire desk. In a sudden flash Betty came crashing through his door. “I’m sorry that I’m late. It has been a really crazy day. I am sorry I’m late to the meeting I forgot it was today.” Betty said as she rushed into the room, papers trailing behind her.

“Betty,” Daniel was confused. “I wasn’t aware we had a meeting today.” It was only when Betty sat in front Daniel that he had realized that she had been tricked. “Betty I think you were tricked.”

            “Marc!” Betty yelled. Daniel could see Marc cringing.

* * *

 

         A week later and she was still not feeling well. “Cramps?” her sister asked after dinner.

         “What?” she said as she drying the plates in front of her, helping Hilda with the daily chores after she has come to visit on the weekend to get away from her life in the city.

         “You know, cramps.” She replied.

         It was then that Betty realized that her period was suppose to start today. But it didn’t _Crap_ , she thought. Betty would always remember the Bahamas her fun in the sun and her time working trying her best to work with Wilhelmina. But she would also remember her night with Daniel, and the way he made her feel. If she focused just before she went to bed she could feel his touches on her skin once more.

         “Hold on.” Hilda said as she opened her purse. “Here I had some aspirin. This should help. These two pills help a lot during this time of the month.”

         Betty accepted the pills with a slight nod. “Thank you.” She whispered.

         “No problem.” Hilda said, as she walk away noting that the dishes were complete and what was left was the drying.

* * *

 

         She had taken three and she still couldn’t believe it. She sat on the closed lid of the toilet after she read the instructions and peed on the stick. Now all she had to do was wait. After the three-minute mark was up she flipped the stick over to reveal the results. Before she knew she saw it in big bold letters. **POSITIVE.**

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter Five: One Week Before

**Author’s Notes: Sorry about not posting in a while. I have been in Brazil for the last few weeks visiting family and working nonstop until school comes around. I will try to past the rest of this story before I go to school again in September. Also I hope everyone in the US had a good Fourth of July. Here another chapter. Enjoy!!**

**Sorry this is short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**If you have read Charmed or The White Queen you know that I have other fanfics in the works that include The 100, Blood Ties, Hunger Games, Lost Girl, and Percy Jackson.**

**Summary: Daniel and Betty have a unique relationship. And in the Bahamas things between Daniel and Betty heat up. But when they come home not everything the happened in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. AU.**

The Rumor by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty.**

Chapter Five: One Week Before

            It wasn’t the morning sickness that made her sick but the constant nausea. She would smell her father’s great cooking and her stomach was rolling. Betty could never truly understand why her sister complained during the first part of her pregnancy. But now she did. Eating was fine. It was the moments that lead up to the point of eating. It was the nausea and the practiced breathing she had to do.

            “Everything ok, hija?” her father questioned. She had yet to tell her father that she was pregnant. She only knew for the last few days after the doctor confirmed the pregnant with an ultrasound. Daniel was overjoyed when he saw the lime-a-bean sized mass on the ultrasound machine.

            “Yeah, everything is fine.” Betty nodded. She and Daniel agree to kept things quiet until she was pass the first trimester. She was happy but the silence was killing her. But she would wait. She made a promise to Daniel that she would not tell until both of them agreed.

Betty couldn’t wait to tell her father. She knew he wouldn’t be happy about her getting pregnant before marriage. She remembered exactly how he dealt with Hilda when she told him about her pregnancy. Her father didn’t look convinced but let it go. He resumed cooking.

Hilda looked over at Betty with her eyebrow raised. Her sister could tell sometime was up. But would wait until after dinner to ask Betty.

After dinner was finished and the dishes washed cleaned and dried, Hilda pulled Betty the side before Betty could say her goodbyes for the night. “What?!” Betty shrieked towards her sister as she was pulled towards the staircase.

“What is wrong with you?” she asked. Hilda had a nose for bull, ever since she was a little girl.

“Nothing.” Betty replied, “Like I told Papi I’m fine. Nothing to worry about.”

Hilda raised her eyebrow even higher. “ I don’t believe you.” She crossed her arms, “You are not fine.”

Betty sighed she figured she needed to come up something. But quickly came to the conclusion that lying to her sister would get her off her back. “Fine.” She said, “Come here.” Betty dragged her sister into the other room.

            Hilda follower her into the back room of the house, and broke away from Betty, “What is with the secrets? Just tell me what is going on?” She could tell the Hilda was sick of waiting.

            Betty figure she should just tell her, like a Band-Aid just rip it off. “I’m pregnant.” She said.

            Hilda paused, “What??” And then she smiled, “No way. When? How? Who? Well actually know how? The more important question is who?” She spoke quickly, “So, who is the father? Do I know him? Is it Stuart? Please let it not be Stuart, you can do better?” She paused, and then smiled, “I’m going to be an aunt.” She squeaked.

            “HILDA.” Betty whispered. “Be quite. Papi doesn’t know yet and I don’t want him to know.”

            “Why not? This is good news.”

            “Daniel is the father, Hilda.” Betty admitted. “And we wanted to wait until I was at least three months pregnant.”

            “Daniel. How could be so smart but be so stupid, Betty?” Hilda had a cruel way of trying to be helpful.

            “Hilda, please.” Betty begged. “Don’t tell anyone.”

            Betty waited what seemed like forever but Hilda sighed. “Fine, but don’t expect me to be happy about it.” Hilda never liked how close She and Daniel got over the years.

            “Hilda?” Betty said weakly. Hilda looked over to Betty, and pulled her in a hug. Betty had been a the verge of crying all night, until she sobbed over Hilda shoulder quietly.

            “Go home Betty.” Hilda said after a few moments. “Go home and rest.” Hilda smiled sadly.

            “Ok.” Hilda watched Betty leave, with a sighed.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter Six: An Hour Later

**Author’s Notes: So this is the second to last chapter to this seven-part story. Here another chapter. Enjoy!! I also have the fanfics in the works that include The 100, Blood Ties, Hunger Games, Lost Girl, and Percy Jackson. I don’t know if I will never get to them done with my school work in the way but I’m in my senior year of college and hopefully after I will be able to post on a regular timeframe.**

**Warning: ***Flashback/Trigger Warning*****

**Summary: Daniel and Betty have a unique relationship. And in the Bahamas things between Daniel and Betty heat up. But when they come home not everything the happened in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. AU.**

The Rumor by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty.**

Chapter Six: An Hour Later

Betty woke up in a daze. She was laying on a hospital bed connected to wires and tubes. She was confused and [frightened](https://www.google.com/search?espv=2&biw=1057&bih=525&q=define+frightened&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjI37igstPOAhWHPB4KHcQqA5AQ_SoIHjAA). She looked around the room and stopped when the pain in her neck became too much. She woke up on an angle and her neck didn’t seem to be fond of it. 

She found her sister sitting weirdly upright and sleepy. Her sister’s hair and make-up perfectly done, dressed in perfect Hilda fashion. Betty had always envied Hilda. She was perfected in Betty’s eyes. Despite having a baby when she was sixteen, she finished high school and was in the middle of building a Hilda based empire with her hair styling skills. She was stronger than Betty never knew.

            Betty wouldn’t admit it but she was terrified when she started working in New York for Daniel Meade as his secretary. She knew she had to start somewhere. She knew that it was at least an hour and a half ride commute to and from the city. But she had to move on it was time. She was graduated from college, with a degree and needed o support her family and pay back her debt for going to school. Betty, years later, was now a working girl, with her own apartment and her own life. And now she was in the hospital.

            Betty could remember the last time she was in a hospital. It was an 8-week check-up for the baby. She couldn’t help but think about what Daniel had said only a few days before.

_“I promise Betty. No matter what happens we will always remain friends.”_ _Daniel said when they were waiting for the doctor in her office. It wasn’t often Betty was dressed in a paper grown with her best friend turned lover beside her. She was always a worrier when it came to the important things in her life. Worried about you father’s health, her sister, and her job._

_“Daniel,” Betty said to Daniel, “We will never be friends, again.” She didn’t meant it to be mean but encouraging. Betty and Daniel were never going to be friends again after what happened in the Bahamas. They would always more than that. “We are going to be parents.”_

            Betty looked over to her sister, who was sitting beside her bed. She thought about the time a week ago. When she walked out of Hilda’s apartment upset and crying.

_“Daniel. How could be so smart but be so stupid, Betty?” Hilda had a cruel way of trying to be helpful. Hilda always had go intentions, but she had the worse way of showing it._

_“Hilda, please.” Betty begged. “Don’t tell anyone.” She was afraid to tell anyone. Especially, once it got out in the office that she was pregnant, and pregnant Daniel’s baby. She could hear the comments now._

_Betty waited what seemed like forever but Hilda sighed. “Fine, but don’t expect me to be happy about it.” Hilda never liked how close she and Daniel got over the years._

_“Hilda?” Betty said weakly. Hilda looked over to Betty, and pulled her in a hug. Betty had been on the verge of crying all night, until she sobbed over Hilda shoulder quietly._

_“Go home Betty.” Hilda said after a few moments. “Go home and rest.” Hilda smiled sadly._

_“Ok.” Hilda watched Betty leave, with a sigh. She never felt as worsen as she did in that moment._

It took Betty a while to find her voice. “Hil…Hilda.” She whispered from her bed. “Hild…Hilda.” She called again. Betty was tried and her head felt dizzy. “Hilda???” she asked louder.

         She heard muffled sound to the right of her and turned to the sound. Daniel walked into the room, and saw her. “Betty.” He whispered. Daniel came over to her in the bed. “How are you feeling?”

         “I’m tried.” Betty. “What happened?” She remembered the collapse after she saw the blood. They were cerebrating the baby. Betty invited Daniel over for a Saturday dinner to tell her father and her family. Betty and Daniel told her family and they were happy.

         After dinner they settled down on the couch, they were ten minutes into an episode of the fashion news before the pain and cramps started. She stood up before she fell. Betty remembered hitting the wood floors, and seeing the fears in their face before the world went dark.

         Daniel looked worn out. Dressed in the same suit he wore to the dinner but the shrit was wrinkled and his hair was a mess. “Daniel.” Betty paused, “Please just tell me.”

         Daniel looked into Betty’s eyes. “We lost the baby.” He whispered.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Week That Followed

**Author’s Notes: So this is the last chapter to this seven-part story. Enjoy!! And please look up my profile in a few days when I post my new story up.**

**Warning: *** Trigger Warning*****

**Summary: Daniel and Betty have a unique relationship. And in the Bahamas things between Daniel and Betty heat up. But when they come home not everything the happened in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas. AU.**

The Rumor by **3sth3r**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Ugly Betty.**

Chapter Seven: The Week That Followed

**Previously**

_Daniel looked worn out. Dressed in the same suit he wore to the dinner but the shrit was wrinkled and his hair was a mess. “Daniel.” Betty paused, “Please just tell me.”_

_Daniel looked into Betty’s eyes. “We lost the baby.” He whispered._

**Now**

         The week that followed seemed to be over casted by a dark cloud. Betty and Daniel hadn’t returned to work in the pass week. Betty was still recovering and Daniel could bear leaving Betty alone in the state she was in. She was heartbroken and felt as if life was torn to shreds.

         The pain was unbearable. Daniel was so excited for this new step in his life. He was ready ever since he had healed from Molly’s death. He was ready. He wanted this so bad. Tear welled up in his eyes as he held Betty close to his chest. Daniel was ready. So ready.

         After two weeks of ignoring the world, Daniel final deiced in telling his mother. He made dinner plans at the apartment he and Betty shared for the last month. Their living arrangements weren’t planned. When they came back from the Bahamas they simple fell into a pattern. Daniel had officially let go of his apartment that he had shared with Molly. And he was ready to move on with his life and got an apartment close to Mode in Manhattan. However, Daniel spent more and more of his night with Betty. Nights filled with the same passion and love that they shared in the Bahamas.

         Betty called her father after a talking herself into it. _It important_ , her inner voice said. She hadn’t told anyone about her and Daniel. Betty was going to tell people sooner or later. She just did feel the need to tell anyone just yet. Betty wasn’t sure after they came back from the Bahamas if they were even a couple. They fell into bed together a few nights a week and seemed maintained their friendship and their work relationship.

         And then she was pregnant. And telling her father became even more important. But she never got around to it. She never lied to him when he visited her in the hospital. Her father was devastated by the news of her miscarriage, and disappointed, that she didn’t tell him before.

         Daniel sat down with his mother and explained his relationship. And then Betty’s pregnancy. But the he was done the restaurant was closing its doors for the night. She was shocked and surprised. Clare promise herself the next she saw Betty she would hold her close and tell her it wasn’t fault.

         They decided to stay together as a couple. Both though in would be best to try and date before they starting thinking about children again.  

         “I love you, Betty.” Daniel whispered while they were in bed.

         “I love you too, Daniel.”

**The End**

**Author’s Notes (Continued): Please tell me what you think of this story, by leaving a comment.**

**Also** **please check out my next story Alora, Smallive fanfiction. The summary is below:** When Clark destroys his ship he is not the only one affected; Now Chloe must handle learning that she was adopted and cope with the history of her family, all the while adapting to abilities beyond her imagining. Adopted from Darkfirelight.


End file.
